moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StarWizardWars/Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Review
What's going on, guys, StarWizardWars here again with yet another review about the one and only Guardians of the Galaxy (2014). You loved it, I loved it, everyone loved it and here it is in my review. Before I list my Top 5 Favourite Moments, here are some things I would like to say. The film was fantastic. I loved everything about it, the action sequences, the nostalgia soundtrack, the visuals, the humour and the cast all did a splendid job with their performances, Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldanha, Dave Bautista, Vin Diesel, Bradley Cooper, Lee Pace, Djimoun Houson, Karen Gillan, Benicio del Toro and Josh Brolin was the actor who played Thanos, who made two brief appearances and is often mentioned in the film. Brolin played Thanos through mo-cap (thats short for motion-capture to those of you who do not know). Trivia: Brolin also starred in No Country for Old Men (2007) and played Llewelyn Moss in that film and Lee Pace was also featured in The Hobbit ''trilogy as the elvenking, Thranduil. This is one of my favourite movies of 2014 and of all time, my favourite movie in the MCU so far and I give this film a certified A+. Every scene of ''Guardians ''was beyond what I expected it to be, which was plain silly, but it turns out it wasn't. Funny thing there is that I thought the same thing about ''The LEGO Movie ''and I loved that movie too and Chris Pratt is in both of those movies as the main protagonist. So I'll get to my Top 5 Favourite Moments of the films and just in case you haven't seen the film, SPOILER ALERTS! '''Number 5: Thanos Cameo' As a fan of the Mad Titan, it was delightful suprise to see even a cameo of Thanos, the villain that fans everywhere had been begging to see after they saw him in that end-credits scene with The Other. I remember me and my friend being in awe when we both saw him and we were saying how awesome he was, even if he's just sitting in that throne barely doing anything. The Other is the advisor to Thanos and is the last of the Chitari race after they were all killed in The Avengers. What bugs me there is that Tony Stark / Iron Man destroyed the Chitari station with the missile and all the Chitari died along with it and I kind of wonder why The Other didn't go down either, but I'll let it slide. The Other does kind of resemble the Mouth of Sauron from The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King ''mainly because he's Thanos' lieutenant and he has his eyes covered, but I think he resembles Emperor Palpatine from the ''Star Wars ''Saga better. I mean he does look and sound exactly like him. Thanos is basically hiring villains like Loki from ''The Avengers and Ronan from this movie to retrive the Infinity Stones for him like the Tesseract and in this one its the purple gem that he needs. This is the Easter Egg that I pointed out in the film, Thanos seeks to assemble the Infinity Gems to complete his plans of destruction upon the universe. He needs all six of them and the Tesseract, the mind-controling green gem in Loki's septre, the Ether in Thor: The Dark World and that purple one found within the orb in this film are four of them. Number 4: Taneleer Tivan aka The Collector Benico del Toro was superb at playing a space libarian in this movie. del Toro was awesome at playing this mysterious, ruthless and suspicious character who collects all these relics from across the galaxy. He recently popped up at the end of Thor: The Dark World and was given the Ether. This another easter egg that I'd like to point out in the film. The Ether is another one of the six Infinity Stones that Thanos seeks and it would seem that Tivan is wanting the gems too. The question I have is this: Is he collecting them for just his collection, or is he secretly working for Thanos? He did say in The Dark World "One down...five to go." Number 3: Ronan the Accuser Lee Pace was a perfect baddie in this movie. I would like to note him as my favourite villain in the Marvel Cinematic Universe thanks to Pace's brilliant and malevolent performance. He did a fantastic job at portraying a sadistic, psychopathic monster. I dig every scene he's in, especially the fist fight between him and Drax on Knowhere, him just taking all those punches to no effect and when he said "I doubt I'll remember killing you", that just killed it. I got a little bit suprised when he just suddenly betrays Thanos and keeps the stone for himself, its what I'd like to call the plot twist of this film. Number 2: The Battle of Xandar I nearly picked this for my number 1 moment. The battle between the Ravagers, Nova Corp, the Guardians and Ronan's Sakaraan Necrocraft fighters was a visual splendour and it always reminds me of the X-wings and the Death Star and TIE fighters from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. I like it when all the Nova pilots pair up to make a barrier around Ronan's ship, it was really awesome. Number 1: Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket and Groot All five of these beloved characters were fantastic. The actors did a fantastic job. My favourite scene is when they're finally putting their trust issues aside and they beside to fight and die amoungst each other fighting Ronan. I love all the gags they add in whenever theres a comedic scene in the film, it just steals the show when they all shine together. The bit where Groot sacrifices himself was the most emotional scene of the film and I dig it when he says "We. Are. Groot." The funniest Groot scene is when he picks up all those Sakaraan soldiers and slams them up and down the hallway and when he's done, he smiles at Quill and Drax. The funniest Star-Lord scene is when he's challenging Ronan to a dance-off as he's about to destroy Xandar and Ronan's standing there thinking he's just being weirdo. The funniest Rocket bit is when he stands up and says "Now I'm standing. Y'all happy? We're standing up now. Buch of jackasses standing in a circle". The funniest Drax moment is when he starts laughing as they crash the ship into the hull of Ronan's ship and the funniest Gamora scene is when Quill and her are about to kiss but she whips out her knives and is like "NO!" Talk about a cock-block. The most touching moment where all the laughter suddenly stops is when Quill finally opens his present given to him by his mother before she passed away when he was a kid and he reads her letter first. All those words that she wrote down for him to read before he opened his present really hit a core. So those were my favourite moments, I strongly recommend the film just in case you haven't seen it, let me know what your opinions on the film were and what your fav moment was and until the next time :-) Category:Blog posts